


When everythings quiet and lonely

by Doggo_with_a_bloggo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Past Lives, Physical Disability, True Love, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggo_with_a_bloggo/pseuds/Doggo_with_a_bloggo
Summary: Jamie is having bad phantom pains and feels insecure about the reader seeing his stumps





	When everythings quiet and lonely

It was a rather quiet day in the overwatch hq, it was a rare occurrence with what over hundreds of soldiers and members always buzzing around, but that just made the moment more cherishable. What did bother you in a way though was the gloomy feeling that lingered over the silence, had you become so accustomed to the constant activity of the place that you begun associating quietness with loneliness?. You couldn't expect your team mates, or rather friends to always have time for you, especially on their free day, you knew that Lucio was using his day off to create new music with D.Va most likely, Mei was probably either reading a science magazine or tinker around with snowball. Soldier 76 was having a lazy day of doing nothing but relax, Mercy ordered him to, she was probably tidying her office. Reinhardt and Ana were out hiking together. Tracer had taken out her girlfriend Emely to a date. Hanzo and Genji were out to let their dragons roam, Jesse had joined them with a book under his arm, that only left the option of seeking for the Junkers.

As you walked down the corridor to Junkrats room you were surprised by the lack of noise, usually Jamie would be tinkering in his workshop, the clicking of metal or his enthusiastic giggling (sometimes explosions as well) usually filled this part of the building. You walked past his workshop and knocked on his door, long silence followed so you knocked again. "Jamie?". You heard shuffling, so he was home after all. 

"Leave me alone." Something about him sounded off, never had he said to you to leave him alone, but there was something else, an undertone of something you couldn't place. "Jamison, let me in". More shuffling that was followed by silence. "Luv please go away". Ok something was definitely wrong, you turned the doorknob slowly, of course he hadn't locked it, he always forgot to. "I'm coming in Jamie". Before he could argue you were already inside the room, the floor was cluttered as always, carefully you closed the door behind you and stepped over clothes and blueprints. 

Jamie was lying on his bed, the sheets pulled over him so only a small patch of his wild blonde hair stuck out. Hesitantly you sat at down at the bottom of the bed and looked around, everything seemed normal, everything was just the way Junkrat always had his room, chaotic, messy and a bit dirty and greasy. "Jamie, what's wrong?". 

His head poked out from under the covers slightly, not enough for you to actually see him but enough so that his voice wouldn't be muffled by the blanket. "Nuthin..jus a bit tired is all". You sighed, it was only then that you saw his peg leg and mechanical arm laying on the floor. Usually he'd put them right next to his bed so he could put them back on easily if he needed to get up again. You got up and picked them up. The first time you ever hold them you were surprised to find them weight that much but now you had become used to it.

"Put 'em down luv, I don' wan' 'em anywhere near me". He tried to sound collected but you could hear the sadness and pain in his voice. Gently you placed the prosthetic limbs on the desk before walking to where Jamie was. He flinched as he noticed how close you had gotten and pulled the blanket around himself tighter. "Jamie..". Softly you pulled the blanket down, he tried to hold it up and even though he was stronger than you but you had the advantage of two hands. You lowered it down to his shoulders so you could see his face, the sight pained your heart, his eyes were red, bloodshot, fresh tears still gathered in them while his features were contouring in agony. 

Slowly you cupped his face, feeling the wetness of his previous tears and the stubble of his undeveloped beard. "Phantom pain?". His eyes widened momentarily and he nodded slightly. "Let me see". 

"I don' think you wanna see that". He never showed anyone this side of him, Roadhog had seen it before but he was away to ride on his cycle. "Jamie, I love you, that won't change just because of your stumps." He looked like a scared child as he lowered the blankets with his hand, his arm had been blown off right under his elbow. The scar tissue looked normal but you could see his muscles twitching under the skin."Where is your lotion?". A while ago you had a sleepover at his place, after you had settled in for the night he had gotten up and explained to you that he'd need to put on a cream for his stumps. 

"The shelf roight there". He pointed to his nightstand. "Luv I..I don wanna touch em..". You smiled gently as you grabbed the tube and walked back to him. "It's alright Jamie, I'll do it." His amber eyes widened before he shut them tightly, lifting his stump up as a silent permission for you to touch it. You squeezed the thick white cream on your palm and gently grasped his arm, holding it in place. Only now had you noticed that he had began to sob again, you felt tears prick in your eyes. You leaned down and gave the scar tissue a kiss before carefully applying the cream. "You know..back when me was a lil lad I'd come home with loadsa cuts an stuff." You hummed in response, massaging the lotion into his skin. 

"Me mom very strict 'bout cleanliness would look at me all dirty an I'd sob loik a baby but..she'd smoil and say that a real lad always brings home bruises an then she'd kiss 'em loik you did". 

Glancing up at the Australian you saw him smile slightly as he remembered his mother, you pulled down the blanket further and took his leg stump in your arms and gave it a kiss as well before repeating the process. "Oi dun remember wot she looked like, maybe blonde or brunette, dun know but oi remember some things bout her". Once the cream was massaged in you layed down next to him, propped up on your elbow so you could stroke his cheek.

"Oi remember that she always said that one day I'd find a pretty gal or handsome bloke that would kiss my pain away..she was roight". He looked up at you and hid his face in your chest, holding himself close to you as his breathing slowed down, you rubbed his back and felt him smile against you. "I love you (Y/n)" you smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too Jamie".


End file.
